Snow White & Sleazy Happily Ever After?
by D3c0d3x
Summary: Veronica catches Duncan cheating after the awkward, but fun, elevator ride with Logan in Season 2 Episode 11. Future-fic from there on out. LoVe - because is there any other way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: No copyright intended! Some lines taken from Season 2 Episode 11, Donut Run. In this story, Veronica hadn't slept with Duncan yet. **

Veronica saw the elevator doors slowly sliding shut so she jogged towards it and stuck her hand out to halt it. She stepped in, looking at the only other passenger, Logan.

She pretends she doesn't notice he's standing a few feet away from her. She pretends she is calm, cool, and collected. She knows she is Duncan's girlfriend, but everything with Meg is just shaking her resolve.

Not that things were too set in stone before the bus crash. Sure, they were happy, they were a couple, they were not siblings… but things just weren't the same. Many nights Veronica stayed awake thinking about the night of Shelly Pomroy's party. She tried never to think of that night again, but there it was, all the time.

What kind of person sleeps with someone they think they are related to, no matter how drunk or drugged. Although, if we're playing that game, what kind of person makes out with numerous people and lets said numerous people feed them shots, no matter how drunk or drugged.

So the never ending cycle starts over again. Of course, there are other niggling thoughts in the back of her brain. Did Duncan know Meg was pregnant before the crash? Why did he go to the hospital every day just to be kicked out once more unless he knew? If he really didn't know, did he still have feelings for Meg?

And yet, even more niggling thoughts revolved around Logan. Things were always hot and heavy between them, and with Duncan it just didn't feel right to Veronica. No, she hadn't slept with either of them, consciously that is. Part of her wondered if she was hesitant to get close to Duncan like that because of the trauma of the Pomroy party. Even though they dated for a long time, and probably would have ended up copulating at some point, she really viewed the entire thing as rape. And, if we're being honest, she still did. Just because the guy who had sex with her was Duncan, someone she loved, didn't make all those feelings disappear.

She is pulled from her thoughts with a nonchalant, "Hi ho."

She paused for a moment. But, alas, since Logan moved in with Duncan, she enjoyed bantering with him. As long as she won.

"What did you say?" she asked coldly.

Logan looked at her, pausing before speaking. He was still in love with her. There was no need trying to deny it. She got him like no one else did. He was angry with himself that he lost her, and angry with Duncan that he had her now. He had enough money to clear the property and erect a mansion twice the size of the one that was burned down. He could probably have it done in a few weeks. Money talks. But, it was so much better for him to impede in Duncan and Veronica's relationship. He liked throwing them off, he liked throwing her off. He knew how she reacted to him. They spent a lot of time at the hotel, the trio. Veronica had a house, with her father albeit, but many times he was out of town. Why did they spend so much time at the hotel? Logan could only deduce it was because he was there, and subconsciously, she wanted to see him.

He masked his emotions with a very innocent face before turning towards her. "Oh, your uniform. Hi-ho, it's off you work you go," he sang.

Veronica couldn't help but smile at their easy banter. She glanced at the buttons and saw they still had many floors to pass. Time spent with Logan seemed to drag on forever, like she liked it to. But when reflected upon, that time seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. It was an enigma she was not ready to look too closely at.

"I guess that makes me snow white," she said pleased with herself.

"You must be on your way up to see Mopey," Logan said referring to Duncan. He didn't mope this much when he had broken up with Veronica, but Logan would never tell her that. No, Duncan was pissed at the world after his break up with Veronica, but looking back, Logan thought that had more to do with him believing they were siblings than the actually break up.

"How's he doing, Sleazy?" she said.

"Wouldn't know, he doesn't come out of his room. Old Italian ladies don't grieve like this," he said pointedly not looking at her.

When she didn't rise to the bait, "Boy, he must've really loved Meg." He knew he was being mean, but he couldn't resist making her flush with anger, even if it was directed at him.

"Well," she said through gritted teeth, "then there's that other thing. You know, he can't see his baby." She didn't want to admit how she felt about Duncan moping around like this either. He didn't seem all that mopey when they had broken up, although she hadn't died… but they had dated for years.

"A baby! How'd _that_ happen?" he said as the doors slid open.

Veronica thought about it on the short walk to the suite door. Sure, she never figured Duncan would stay celibate just because she did. But, she sort of expected that sleeping with his 'almost sister' might have given him some sort of hang up. Guess not.

She held the door open for Logan, gesturing that he should enter first, just to play nicely. She couldn't help but watch as Logan's fitted tee rode up when he removed his jacket, showing a strip of skin. She shook her head to clear the images that pursue before walking towards Duncan's closed doors.

"There she goes, the angel of mercy," he called as she flung the doors open. He stopped talking, hearing her gasp.

Seeing her pause at the door intrigues him. "Uh-oh, did you catch him waxing his board?" he says, smug with his pun.

He turned his head at Duncan's exclamation of her name and saw Veronica's hand fly to her mouth. Curiosity got the better of him and he stood to see what had her frozen. He heard a very feminine laugh and was instantly rooted to the spot.

She had come over early, before her shift instead of after, in hopes of cheering Duncan up a little with her visit. Her heart stopped in her chest as she took in the tangle of bodies on the bed. At first, she thought she had walked into the wrong room, Duncan would never… then she saw his eyes widen in shock. He pushed Kendall off of him covering himself with a sheet. He was obviously shocked at her early arrival.

The sound of Logan's own gasp pulled Veronica from the chilling scene in front of her. She spun around, running right into Logan. His arms went to her shoulders to steady her. _I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry_ she repeated over and over, trying to make her feet obey her and flee.

She looked up at Logan's face; emotions flitted across so fast it was hard to keep up. Shock and anger were the most prominent. Then the one that broke her, pity. With a small cry she broke free from him, running for the door with her head down.

For a moment, she was thankful no one followed her as the elevator doors slid shut. Leaning up against the wall, she completely broke down. She was devastated. Even though she wasn't one hundred percent sure where their relationship was headed, she knew it was over now, and that hurt more than she had liked. It hurt that Duncan thought so little of her to cheat on her. It wasn't the break up itself really, things happen and people do change. But to cheat, and have her actually catch him in the act, that was the worst thing he ever could have done to her.

And in front of Logan yet to boot… she was humiliated. Of all the people in the world that she would rather discover her first love and current boyfriend was cheating on her by actually catching him in the act, Logan was at the very bottom of that list.

Now she knew why Duncan wasn't pushing her to take that next step, fulfill his baser needs, he was getting his fulfillment from Kendall. She hung her head and cried until she was a few floors from the lobby. She tried to straighten herself out, tried to stop the sobs wracking her chest.

She was actually doing a good job when the doors slid open and she stepped into the quiet lobby. She started for the door when she heard a crash behind her. She spun around to see Logan slightly out of breath and striding towards her.

She looked at him slightly shocked for a second and then his arms were around her and she felt like she had found that missing puzzle piece. The tears started again, but now she was not only crying for the humiliation, shame, and pain that Duncan inflicted with his afternoon romp— and for the stupidity of ever dating him again— but also for Logan's stupidity of acting immature and forcing her hand in their own break up months earlier. Also for Meg's death, for the motherless baby, for feeling thankful it wasn't her child when just yesterday she was almost wishing it was.

She forced herself to pull it together and pulled back from him. She took a quick glance around and smiled shyly at the few people who were looking, to reassure them she was fine. Logan took her hand and led her to a couch in the lobby, semi secluded from prying eyes.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out, embarrassed at her breakdown.

He looked at her incredulous. "You just walked in on the love of your life with another woman and _you're_ sorry?" he said jokingly, trying to make her stop crying.

She gave an undignified snort and looked at him. "Did you seriously sprint down the steps?"

He laughed. "Of course not. I called Alfred for the mini-chopper and flew down," he said his eyes sparkling. "You didn't give me enough time to catch the elevator, so yes… I did 'sprint' down the stairs. Although, running, or jogging, even hurrying, sounds better than sprinting."

She grinned and he felt momentarily successful. Then, in a second her soft blue eyes turned steely as she rounded her gaze on him. "Did you know?"

"No," he said softly. She looked away, unbelieving. He put his hand under her chin to turn her head back towards him. "Look at me Veronica. No," he said with more conviction. "I did not know that he was with her, he never hinted to me about it, I swear I did not know."

"Would you have told me if you did?" She asked, hating that her voice was shaking.

He looked into her eyes, unshed tears making them glitter. "Yes, I would have told you. Even though you would have hated me for it, I would have told you."

She relaxed and he put her arm around her, pulling her in for a side hug. She sank into his side, basking in his warmth, wishing she could erase what she just witnessed, but happy Logan was here for her. "I could never hate you," she said softly

"Mhm," he said kissing the top of her head. "Hell, I might have even made it up if I'd known it'd get you in my arms again," he said flippantly.

She started giggling as she playfully pushed him away.

"Oh, well this is perfect," came Duncan's hardened voice.

Veronica shot of the couch, blind fury on her face. Duncan took a step back. "Don't speak to me ever again." She cut him off with her hand when he started to open his mouth. "Nothing you say will ever make this right or okay. I never want to see you again." She turned to leave, but stopped about three steps away. Turning, she pierced Duncan with a cold and calculating stare. "I'm glad I never _willingly_ gave you that piece of myself, it would have probably made this almost hard. I hope you two are happy," she said turning around once more. As she walked away, she called over her shoulder, "I'm sure she'll make a _great_ mother, she's had a lot of years to practice."

Logan rose after Veronica was completely out of the hotel and the doors had shut behind her. "Was it worth it?" he asked.

"Oh, like you never—" Duncan was cut off by Logan's fist smashing into his jaw.

"You're right, I _never_ cheated on her, and I never would have," he said looking at Duncan like he didn't know who he was. He stood by the elevator door, calmly waiting for it to slide open.

He stepped in and put out his hand to halt Duncan. "You're the stupidest person I've ever met, but I can't say I'm not glad. Don't come back to the room for a few hours," he said with his usual mix of cockiness and confidence.

"Why?" Duncan demanded, wanting to know why Logan was glad.

Logan knew what he was asking, but pretended he didn't. "I'm moving out, honey bunch, and I don't want to see your face while I'm packing."

He pushed the button for the pent house. "Why are you glad?" Duncan asked, not being able to let it go.

"Don't you see? You've cleared the way for me," he said casually leaning against the back of the elevator. "Hey!" he said, his face lighting up with cockiness in true Logan fashion. "That rhymed!" he said as the doors slid closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was planning on making this a two-shot, Veronica's POVish, Logan's POVish, and a little more… but writing this chapter, it feels right to go further. I hope you enjoy this bit, and stay on the look out for more!**

**This picks up with more of Logan's feelings right after they stepped into the room from the awkwardish elevator ride. **

Logan enjoyed bantering with Veronica in the elevator. He knew exactly what to say to push her buttons, and enjoyed the reactions he still so easily got from her.

He purposely, slowly removed his jacket, giving her a good look at his tanned, muscled physique before plopping on the couch, thoroughly satisfied with himself.

Nonetheless, she walked right over to Duncan's room, acting like he wasn't even in the room anymore. She was open with Duncan like she wasn't open with him. He could see it in her eyes when she looked at him, it wasn't love that filled her eyes, it was trust. She'd looked at Logan with love in her eyes many times, so he knew that look well.

Even though she never really told him she loved him, he had no doubts. Love was never the issue with him. He told her often that he loved her, and even asked her if she loved him a few times. She always said yes… it wasn't the same, but Logan never minded. He knew, she knew he knew, they were happy.

It was the trust that did them in. She never looked at him with open, trusting eyes. That's what hurt him the most. He envied Duncan that, but if we're being honest, Duncan doesn't get the love Logan had. So really, she holds a bit of herself back from everyone. Everyone but her dad, the only person she's every fully and completely trusted and loved.

"There she goes, the angel of mercy," he said sarcastically. He hated that Duncan had her now, and he had no qualms with letting them both know it.

He paused as he heard her gasp in shock. "Uh-oh, catch him waxing his board?" he laughed to himself.

He glanced over and saw something was seriously wrong, so he went to investigate. He froze when he heard Duncan shout her name in surprise… then he heard laughter, Kendall's nails-on-chalkboard laughter and his heart stopped. _No, he couldn't be that stupid… could he?_

He peeked in the room over Veronica's shoulder and was stunned. There on the bed, tangled in the sheets lay Kendall and Duncan. He was instantly furious with Duncan. How could he cheat on someone as amazing as Veronica? Sure, he didn't want them to date, but cheating on her? He knew she was feeling it like a slap in the face.

She spun around and he fought his first instinct to wrap her up in his arms. He instead put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. She looked up at him, her eyes swimming with tears, and his heart broke for her. She made a small noise and pushed him away from her. He stood rooted to the spot until his brain caught up with what was happening.

"Damnit, Logan… don't." Duncan said as Logan's face lit up. Duncan knew he was going to go after Veronica, and he knew it would be a bit until Duncan was able to get to her.

Kendall made an undignified noise as she realized the boys were still fighting over Veronica, like she wasn't even in the room. She didn't really mind though, as long as she was getting some, and was able to milk a little money from her booty calls, she was happy.

Logan exploded into action, running from the hotel room, not even bothering to close the door. He looked at the top of the elevator, he had six floors until she was in the lobby, away from him forever.

He threw open the stairwell door and flew down the steps. He was thankful he had the balance of a surfer, because at the breakneck speed he was traveling, one wrong step and it was over.

He barreled through the lobby door and saw her small frame walking away. She spun around as the door crashed against the wall, but he still had the momentum from the stairs, and all the determination in the world.

He was on her, his arms around her, before she could even protest. She was stiff in his arms for a second until she relaxed against him, her small hands clutched at his shirt and he held her against him.

She cried like he had never seen her cry before. His heart was breaking for her, the pain she was going through was something he never saw from her before.

It hit him then, like a ton of bricks. This is why she never looked at him with trust in her eyes. She loved him, he had no doubt, but she never trusted him because he was the one that had the ability to hurt her worse than Duncan ever could have. She loved Duncan once, but Logan didn't think she did now, and if he were right, how would she have reacted to all the times Logan disappointed her if she actually trusted him.

He gently led her over to a more secluded spot in the lobby as she fought to compose herself.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, pulling away from him. He had to say something to lighten the mood, distract her from the tears swimming in his own eyes at his own stupidity. This was the first time he saw Veronica as fragile and he hated that he could have spared her this if only he were a better person, a better boyfriend, a better man.

"You just walked in on the love of your life with another woman and _you're_ sorry?"

She snorted, she actually snorted, and Logan didn't know what to make of that.

"Did you seriously sprint down the steps?" she asked in an incredulous voice.

He looked down into her bright blue eyes, still swimming in tears and had to make her smile. "Of course not. I called Alfred for the mini-chopper and flew down." He paused to let her infectious smile fill him up. "You didn't give me enough time to catch the elevator, so yes… I did 'sprint' down the stairs. Although, running, or jogging, even hurrying, sounds better than sprinting."

He was amazed at the change those bright blue eyes underwent in a matter of seconds. "Did you know?" she asked him, devoid of emotion.

"No," he said softly, and it was the truth. He didn't know Duncan was cheating on her, he didn't know Duncan was capable of cheating on anyone, much less Veronica. He thought he really loved her, but Meg did something to him.

He could tell Veronica wasn't buying it. This would make or break their next possible attempt at any sort of relationship. If she thought for a moment he knew and didn't tell her, she would never forgive him. He tucked his fingers under her chin to pull her gaze to his. "Look at me Veronica. No. I did not know that he was with her, he never hinted to me about it, I swear I did not know."

"Would you have told me if you did?"

He paused a moment to think about it, and quickly came to his next stunning realization. Yes, he would have told her. He would have driven across the country to tell her in person. He loved her and she always came first. He was momentarily glad he didn't know, because she would have hated him for telling her, as irrational and unjustified as the hate would have been, she would have hated him all the same. "Yes, I would have told you. Even though you would have hated me for it, I would have told you."

"I could never hate you," she said very convincingly.

"Mhm," he whispered as he bent down to kiss her hair. "Hell, I might have even made it up if I'd known it'd get you in my arms again," he said only half joking. He had never expected this turn of events. He was fully prepared for two things to happen when he found her in the lobby. One, she wouldn't talk to him, wouldn't look at him, pushed him away and left. Or, two, she tasered him. He didn't account for this perfectly imperfect third option, but still was determined to seek her out just to let her know he cared.

He heard his 'friend' approach before he spoke. He took a deep breath, weighing his next options. He could take Veronica and leave, he could knock Duncan out then leave with Veronica… neither option seemed feasible, although the second was very appealing. "Oh, well this is perfect."

Veronica shot of the couch like a rocket. The girl could build walls faster than anything he'd ever seen before. Gone was the cracked, meek, girl he was just holding. In her place stood the tough as nails, spitfire Veronica he fell in love with.

"Don't speak to me ever again," she seethed at Duncan. "Nothing you say will ever make this right or okay. I never want to see you again." She turned and walked away, Logan just sat on the couch, he knew it wasn't over. The scorned tigress in Veronica wasn't nearly satisfied yet. Duncan looked at him shocked, like he should have said something, but he merely cocked his head in Veronica's direction, waiting for her to spin around. Duncan was a stupid man; ill-equipped to deal with this Veronica. He'd caught little snippets of her anger, but the true passion was saved for when she fought with Logan.

She did not disappoint, she spun around glaring at Duncan like this was the last time she would ever willingly lay eyes on him, almost willing him to disappear. "I'm glad I never _willingly_ gave you that piece of myself, it would have probably made this almost hard. I hope you two are happy." Veronica knew how to deliver that final blow alright. She knew how to wrap up the bomb in a pretty package, the fewer words she used the better. Duncan looked like he smacked her, but she was already spun in the other direction again.

"I'm sure she'll make a _great_ mother, she's had a lot of years to practice," she called over her shoulder. Logan thought the last insult fell on deaf ears. Duncan, still to stunned at her previous statement to digest more venom. The flinch was what gave him away.

Logan couldn't help but rub salt on the Veronica shaped wound Duncan would wear for a while. Not nearly as ugly as the Duncan shaped one Veronica would sport, but still there nonetheless.

"Was it worth it?" he asked lightly, hoping his former friend would realize exactly what he lost that day.

"Oh, like you never—," Logan's fist shot out on its own accord and slammed into Duncan's jaw.

He never cheated on Veronica, never dreamed of it, and never had any desire to. Veronica was everything he could ever want and need, Duncan was an ass to not realize what a good thing he had.

"You're right, I _never_ cheated on her, and I never would have," Logan spat at him as he pushed the button for the elevator to take him back up to the room.

He put his hand out to halt Duncan's entrance to the open elevator. He knew Veronica was gone by now, he was strategically watching the door for her familiar car to pass. He wasn't going to let Duncan have the chance to corner her in the parking lot. He had no fear she would take him back, but despite what Duncan just did Logan knew cornering Veronica wasn't in his best interest. Not if he ever wanted to walk again.

"You're the stupidest person I've ever met, but I can't say I'm not glad. Don't come back to the room for a few hours," Logan said, smirking at Duncan. He had a plan, and Logan with a plan was usually a dangerous thing.

"Why?" Duncan demanded.

Logan decided to play with him a bit, "I'm moving out, honey bunch, and I don't want to see your face while I'm packing." Had he been standing in front of him, he might have tapped him on the nose just to make his point.

To Logan's disappointment, Duncan didn't take the bait. "Why are you glad?" he asked, getting to the point.

Logan chuckled to himself. Duncan really was more naïve then he thought. If he thought for one second Logan would let Veronica get away again, he was crazy.

The worst part was, Duncan knew Logan still loved Veronica, and he had suspicions he knew Veronica still loved Logan. After Logan and Veronica broke up, before she and Duncan got back together, Logan and Duncan had a week or two of being close.

Logan explained to Duncan the dynamics of his and Veronica's relationship, spilling his heart out on more that one occasion, telling him how much he loved her. Duncan always said that whatever happened happened, and love would always find a way. Well, it seems the douche was right, love always does find a way, but sometimes it needs a little guidance. Logan was planning on giving it all the guidance it needed as love wound himself and Veronica back together.

"Don't you see? You've cleared the way for me," he said chipper, please with himself. "Hey! That rhymed!"

Logan was glad to see the door to his old suite still hanging open. He didn't grab his keycard on his way out, and it would have been slightly embarrassing to knock for Kendall to let him in.

He walked in, picking up things that were his on the way. He heard the shower running and knew Kendall was still in the suite. He quickly made his way to his room, grabbing the suitcases out from under the bed. He stuffed everything he owned into the small suitcases and duffel bags. He wasn't going to have enough room for the things he acquired while he was staying there.

He phoned the front desk and told them to send someone up with a cart and some boxes for the rest of his things. The whole process took under an hour. He was surprised that he didn't really have that much.

His car was completely packed; he turned his keycard into the hotel manager, telling him to let the other occupant—Duncan—know, so he wouldn't expect him to return.

He drove through the sunny streets of Neptune, everything he owned in the back of his car. He found himself parked in front of Veronica's house. He sighed, knowing he would eventually end up here anyway. So he hopped out of the car and took the steps two at a time to knock on her door.

Keith opened the door and Logan held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't do it, honest," he said quickly. Logan knew from his talks with Mac and Wallace how Veronica moped when she had an argument with Logan, so he couldn't image what shape she was in now.

Even when they fought, or took time apart, he refused to see it as a 'break-up' since they always found their way back to one another, he still cared about her. Mac and Wallace were probably sick of him calling them only when he and Veronica were on the outs, calling to make sure she was alright.

They always seemed understanding though. It was his understanding Veronica had even talked to Dick a few times during their off periods.

"Huh?" Keith asked.

"Uh…," Logan said. He wondered if Veronica was even home. Keith had to know what was going on by now. He might have had to pull it out of Veronica when she came through the door crying, but surely he would have noticed something was wrong.

"Is Veronica here?" he asked, skeptical.

"Yeah, she just hopped in the shower though… do you want to come in?" Keith asked, stepping back in to the kitchen knowing Logan would accept.

No matter what happened between Logan and his daughter, Logan was a good kid, and Keith had money riding on them getting married one day. Lord knows they fight like a married couple as it is. He's seen the love in Veronica's eyes for Logan on more than one occasion.

Veronica was never one to date much, in the last year she's had more 'boyfriends' than she had in all her previous dating years combined, but Logan was interspersed between them all, and Keith thought of them as more people to make Logan jealous then actual boyfriends. And make Logan jealous they did.

Keith couldn't help but laugh at the so unlikely it obvious pair. Logan a complete 09'er, Veronica a complete badass from the other side of the tracks. Anyone who didn't know the two would never think they had a chance, but Logan hid his huge heart of gold extremely well, and Veronica hid behind her 'I don't care attitude.' Together, they made a perfect balance. They were still working out the kinks, but Keith had no doubt they'd get there eventually.

He knew he wouldn't have his little girl with him forever, and there really wasn't anyone he would trust more with her safe keeping. Logan had gone to the mattresses on more than one occasion for Veronica, and Veronica returned the favor numerous times. They were fiercely protective of one another.

Thankfully, Logan left the revolving door of dates to Veronica, because a jealous Veronica was not something anyone wanted released on one of the girls Logan was used to dating. She would chew her up and spit her out before anyone knew they were even talking.

Logan shut the door behind him and climbed onto the stool closest the door.

"Getcha anything?" Keith asked.

"Today's paper?"

"Sure thing," he said as he plopped the paper in front of him.

Logan grabbed a pen that was lying on the island and started circling.

Keith almost choked on his afternoon coffee as he saw what Logan was doing.

"House hunting?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"Uh, yeah…, I decided it was finally time to move out of the Grande," he said smirking at Keith.

"What made you decide that?"

"Had a falling out with the roomie," he said lightly. "Really though, it's time I get my own place. Obviously no one is going to do it for me, so I need to get my life back on track. Moving out of a hotel seemed the most likely starting point."

Keith looked at Logan from across the island. It was hard to believe this was man was the same boy that used to sit across from him in an interrogation room. Usually guilty of stupid, petty crimes, but now, he was growing up, maturing. He couldn't help but feel a pang of pride, and a sense of dread as he knew his own daughter was responsible for much of the maturing process.

"Good for you, son." Keith said amiably. "I'm proud of you. Let me know if you need any help," he said while grabbing his briefcase.

"Thanks, Sherriff, will do."

Veronica's heart was thumping in her chest as she stood flat against the wall around the corner of the kitchen, trying to process the conversation that just passed between Logan and her father.

**A/N: Well…good, bad, ugly? I wasn't sure what Logan would do after moving from the hotel. Crashing on Veronica's couch was an option he almost took, but it was too unrealistic with the money lining his pockets. Buying a house seemed the Logan way to go, and he might end up rooming with Veronica until he finds what he's looking for… ;] Time will tell! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter took me a lot longer than necessary. It just wasn't making sense in my head… I think it finally came together fairly well. I'm not sure how long I plan to let this story run, but so far I have a brief outline. Time will tell. Enjoy!**

Veronica flew out of the Neptune Grande parking lot. Tears were pooling in her eyes again, but she refused to let them fall. She pulled into an empty parking lot just around the corner from her apartment. She needed to take a minute to process everything.

She took a few deep breaths and let her thoughts engulf her. Her and Duncan were over. Duncan was cheating on her with Kendall. "Ex-boyfriend," she said aloud. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt that much at all. Sure, it stung around the edges a bit, but when she thought about it, the sting was from the cheating part. No one likes to discover their significant other isn't being satisfied in the current relationship so they go searching for something more, something different.

She felt stupid. She's one of the best detectives around, and she didn't realize what was happening right in front of her. Maybe Logan was right… maybe she did see Duncan differently. Maybe she did see him through rose colored glasses. She never thought he did anything wrong, anything bad, but now, she was beginning to realize just how wrong she really was.

Her thoughts turned to Logan. How he ran down the steps to meet her in the lobby, how it felt to be in his arms again, how good it felt to banter playfully with him, instead of trying to hurt one another.

Nope, she realized with a start, there's no pain from Duncan's break-up, Duncan was only the band-aid on the residual pain from Logan. Now that the band-aid had been ripped clean, it all came back to her.

She checked her watch and called work. There was no way she would be able to come in today, and she was dangerously close to being late even if she did try to make it.

She put the car into drive and started home as she hung up with her boss, who was very understanding.

She put some bounce in her step as she was coming up the stairs. She decided that if Logan sought her out, tried to talk to her about whatever happened, and whatever would happen, she was going to lay it all out.

It sounded like a fantastic plan as she said hello to her dad and decided to hop in the shower.

The plan fell flat and fizzled out when she heard her dad open the door.

She froze at the corner of the kitchen when she heard Logan speak. "I didn't do it!" he said quickly. She stifled a chuckle. She knew she was a wreck at the Grande, and naturally he would have thought it carried over and her dad saw her fragile state of being…

She tuned back in on the conversation when she heard Logan plop down on one of the stools. She smiled to herself, thinking how comfortable he and her dad have become around one another.

She listened intently when she heard Logan was going house hunting. He moved out of the Grande, a roomie disagreement, he joked with Keith. Veronica was shocked. Sure, she figured he would be angry with Duncan, maybe even yell at him, but to move out of his home over something Duncan did to Logan's ex?

_Maybe he's going through some residual pain himself,_ she thought.

She heard the door shut and her heart picked up in her chest. Now what?

"You can come out now…," Logan sang, never taking his eyes off the paper. When he got no response, "Come on, Ronnie… I know you better than that…,"

She toned down the grin on her face into a mild smirk and stepped around the corner.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

He laughed and ducked his head as she went rummaging through the kitchen looking for food. He looked up from his paper to look at her and he could tell something was different.

Not just the fact that she wasn't crying buckets, lying in her bed refusing to move, or eating everything in the freezer in a carton, but something almost lighter about her. Like she had shed some large weight she was carrying.

She had her head in the fridge when Logan spoke again.

"Can't say I'm not surprised," he started.

"Why?" she called over her shoulder.

"Oh you know… I sort of expected you to be sporting a Duncan sized wound. I even brought the big girl band-aids!" he added lightly.

She snickered. "Nope, still Logan sized," she said flippantly without thinking.

He saw her freeze on the spot in the fridge and his own heart started racing in his chest.

"What?" he asked softly.

She sighed. She didn't want to do this now, but looks like she didn't have a choice. She was mentally kicking herself for always being so snarky when she turned to face him.

She was biting on her bottom lip, trying to keep still. "Look," she started, placing her hands on the counter directly across from where Logan was sitting. "Let's just be honest, it's not like I have that much dignity left to lose anyway…," she looked at him, briefly meeting his eyes. She apparently found what she was looking for, because she took a deep breath and continued.

"I never loved Duncan, not this time around anyway. When I found out we weren't related I thought maybe I could get back a part of myself that I had when we were the fab four. I thought that by being with Duncan again, I could be normal again…" She looked at him, as if waiting for him to interrupt her, but he was afraid if he said anything it would break the spell and she would stop talking to him.

She shrugged her shoulders and continued. "You were right about something… I did hold Duncan in higher esteem than I held anyone else, but that was me being stupid. Chalk it up to residual naivety on my part. When Duncan and I dated, before Lilly died, he was like that knight in shining armor. But things changed, we changed. Duncan spaced out on us for so long, that when he came back, I thought it was like a sign that we could all get back, we could all return to the innocence and fairytales we had before.

"I was wrong, so wrong." He accidentally interrupted her then with a chuckle. She looked at him and laughed at his truly apologetic look for the rude interruption. "Yeah, I know… not something I say a lot… but you were wrong about something too…"

He raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for her to continue. "Duncan was my first love, and I might have always had a soft spot for him, he made that impossible now, but this time around, he was like a band-aid. I've carried a Logan shaped hole in my heart since the day we broke up," her voice was starting to crack, and she hated it. She heard him slide from the stool and walk towards her.

"I tried so hard to put Duncan in that hole, but it was like trying to force a square through a tube. Impossible and totally pointless." He stood behind her, not moving, waiting for her to finish, waiting to hear the words he so badly wanted to hear.

"Today, you said Duncan was the love of my life…," she turned to him then, tears shining in her eyes. She looked up and smiled sadly. "But he wasn't, he's not. You are."

He kissed her softly, sweetly, cupping her face in his hand.

"I'm sorry," he said when he pulled back, resting his forehead on hers. "I should have never let you go, I should have fought for you, for us, I should have never given Duncan the chance to hurt you again."

"No," she said, kissing him once more. "It's not your fault Duncan cheated, and it doesn't matter about whose fault it was that we broke up, I was always running. Always scared of the things you made me feel, but I'm tired of running away, Logan. I want this, I want us, I want you."

Logan held her to him, wondering how it was possible he could deserve her after everything he's done.

He opened his mouth to say something, but her stomach growling between them made him chuckle, swallowing his words.

"Buy you a late breakfast?" he asked, still reveling in the feel of her in his arms.

"Can I get two orders of bacon?" she asked innocently, smiling up at him.

"It wouldn't be breakfast with Veronica without it," he said knowingly, finally pulling away from her.

The ride to the restaurant was fairly quiet. Veronica enjoyed the soft, quiet moments with Logan almost as much as the witty, bantering moments they were both so good at.

He held the restaurant door open for her with an old world charm that made her snicker. When they were together, as a couple, just friends, enemies, or whatever they were now, they fell into an easy routine.

Veronica trusted Logan more than she ever showed. She didn't quite trust him with her heart yet, but she trusted him to take care of her. She trusted that if someone came at her, he would deflect them, with words or fists, she wouldn't be harmed in his presence. So when they were together, she let him take the lead. Let her guards down just a little bit, just enough to make her breathe easier, knowing someone cared.

The host was about their age, maybe a little older, and his eyes were all for Veronica. Logan stiffened as he saw his eyes run over Veronica, who seemed oblivious. They waited in the lobby, settling in for a short wait. Veronica wandered over to the rack of pamphlets that caught her eye.

Logan sidled up behind her, standing closely. She leaned back ever so slightly into him, giving him the go ahead to close that last two inches of space between her back and his chest. She sighed into him, enjoying the sharing of body heat.

"Montague, party of two," called the host.

"That's us," Logan said snickering, pulling back from Veronica, but grabbing her hand.

"What?" she mumbled, trying to ignore the little bursts of electricity his touch was sending up her arm.

The host tried to seat them at a six person table. Logan raised his eyebrows at him and discreetly steered Veronica to a booth in the back. When the host made some sign of protest, Logan silenced him with a glare.

Veronica sat with her back to the wall, facing the restaurant and Logan slid in across from her. She chuckled at Logan's foul expression due to the host's antics. Logan had the good grace to look sheepish as he walked away.

After they ordered, Logan pulled his paper out again, flattening it on the table before him.

"Will you help me?" he asked.

"Help you what?" she countered, becoming very interested in her coffee.

He sighed. "I want you to help me look for a house," he said softly.

"Why?" she asked coyly.

"Cause I don't want to do it alone?" he ventured.

"You're lying," she stated, swirling the stirrer in her drink.

He sighed.

"Why are you moving out of the Grande?" she asked more seriously, finally meeting his eyes.

"I can't stay there anymore. I shouldn't have been there in the first place, but now…," he trailed off, shaking his head.

"You don't have to move out, Logan," she said, implying that his living there would be alright with her.

"Yes, I do. Not only because of what happened… but because it's time, Ronnie. I can't expect to live in a motel and be taken seriously. No one is going to pick my life up for me, so I need to do it for myself. It's time to grow up."

She reached across the table to grab his hand lightly. The words teetered on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to say them, wanted to shout them. She loved him, she always has, so why were those three little words trying to burst from her chest so hard to say?

"I'll help you," she said softly.

He smiled at her knowingly. "I need you to keep me from going overboard… I don't need a twenty room mansion… just a regular house," he said grinning in his own award winning, heart stoppingly beautiful way.

She laughed albeit breathlessly and nodded. "Why don't you hire a real estate agent?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I'm kind of excited to go it alone. Like a normal person."

"You are a normal person, Logan… just a normal person with a lot of money," she said lightly, running her thumb along his hand.

He snickered and slid from his booth, moving to sit beside her. He spread the paper out in front of them and they got to work.

They were both in near hysterics when the waitress finally brought their food. Veronica had vetoed half the mansions he had circled already before circling a bunch more herself. She even circled a two room shack that boasted its nearly full size ceilings. He ripped out the offending add and dunked it in her untouched water.

He put the paper away as the food was set on the table. She didn't seem to have a desire for him to move away, so he made no move to go back to his side of the table.

They ate and laughed, enjoying a very leisurely brunch. Since she already had the day off of work, and he had nothing planned either, they would start house hunting immediately. She convinced him to drop some of his stuff off at her house though, specifically the boxes in the back that rattled around every turn, and the surfboards on top that shadowed the windshield.

They were still joking good naturedly when they exited the building. She froze as the car came into view; Duncan was leaning against the hood. She pulled her sunglasses down from her hair to cover her eyes. Logan watched as she took a deep breath and steeled herself for the imminent confrontation.

He was momentarily pained that someone like her had to go through her days like this, erecting steel walls that no one could pass, just to get through life. It wasn't fair.

He was surprised that she slowed her pace slightly, to let him take the lead. She obviously wasn't interested in talking to Duncan.

She moved to the side of the car, ignoring Duncan. He hand was on the handle when he called out, "don't be childish, Veronica."

"And how would you like me to act, Duncan?" she asked coldly, spitting his name.

"Come on," he said pleading. "It was one time, that's it, honest!"

She laughed a bitter, chilling sound. "There are so many things wrong with that statement; I don't even know where to begin," she paused to sigh, thoroughly tired with him. She finally looked at his face, taken aback at his split lip and bruised jaw. She glanced at Logan who could feel her eyes on him; he shrugged his shoulders as if saying 'what did you expect?'

"Just go, Duncan. I was stupid to ever think it would work again, just leave me alone." She opened the door to climb into the yellow xterra.

"Wow, you really are a bitch," he said softly.

She climbed in and shut the door, thoroughly broken now. She didn't know why it affected her the way it did, she figured it was because even though she's heard a million mean things directed towards her, none ever came at her directly from Duncan.

She sat in the seat, watching the boys argue outside the car. For once, she didn't care what was being said. She was over it. She pulled her knees up on the seat, looking out the window away from the pair.

Logan climbed in the seat a short time later, starting the car. He glanced over at her and saw a tear run down her face. He sighed and reached for her hand. She tucked it against her body, turning her face towards the window, effectively blocking his view.

"Just drive, please," she said, hating that her voice sounded weak.

He nodded, swallowing thickly but putting the car into drive.


End file.
